The clean-up of debris on the floor often requires a receptacle in which to place the debris and a dust pan and brush to employ in the gathering of the debris from the floor. The typical routine would involve walking to the closet or nearby hanging or storage area to find the dust pan and brush, and then back to the spill area, and then to the receptacle. The receptacle top is then moved aside to deposit the debris and then the top is returned to its closed position. Upon completing the clean-up, one typically has to return the dust pan and brush to their storage places where they were found.